


Fairy of Shampoo (I Like The Way You Sound)

by onegreenline



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, quarantine au, taeyong makes a lot of noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegreenline/pseuds/onegreenline
Summary: Taeyong was delicate, but still solid, and he smelled like roses. Also, he made a lot of noise.Baekhyun wanted to hear more.or: Baekhyun decides to use his quarantine-sponsored free time to get to know his new roommate.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 22
Kudos: 253





	Fairy of Shampoo (I Like The Way You Sound)

“Does everyone know why we have to hang up the call now?”

Two dozen little voices screamed into two dozen computer mics, and the resulting noise sounded like a demon chorus. “Class is over!”

Baekhyun resisted the urge to cringe away from his laptop. He kept his smile pasted on his face and his internal clock started counting down the seconds to the moment he could end the call. “You’re all right. I hope you take a good break, and do your homework later today. I can’t wait to see you all again next week!”

Again, the demons chanted. “Goodbye, Mr. Byun!”

“Bye,” Baekhyun said with a smile. Well, he figured his students would think it was a smile and not, like, a grimace, or anything.

One by one, his kindergarteners hung up their video chats.

Exiting out of the chat application, Baekhyun let out a sigh. Unbelievably, it was more exhausting to do virtual lessons than to teach the kids in person. At least then he had a modicum of control over their attention spans. Here, all he had was his tinny voice as it came out of their computer speakers. Luckily, today was Friday, so he’d have the weekend to recuperate.

Baekhyun decided to check his email before clocking out. The parental complaints and concerns that had flooded his inbox during the first few weeks of the quarantine had died down in the past couple days, and aside from the occasional question about homework or a panic email from a stressed-out mom, Baekhyun had little to do.

The administration had advised teachers to cut way back on assignments and lesson plans, and Baekhyun understood why. It was hard enough to keep a child's attention on a video call, and having 24 kids on at the same time was one way Baekhyun had learned about the true meaning of chaos. He should really inquire about private video calls instead, because at some point the class would need more than two hours of wild instruction time a day.

Until then, though, Baekhyun was living in this unusual phenomenon. Being a kindergarten teacher was usually more than a full-time job, and Baekhyun had come home to the apartment late at night with a full stack of lesson plans and sticky notes too many times to count. He’d always scamper around the place as quietly as he could, taking care to close the doors carefully and eliminate any unnecessary sounds so as not to bother Taeyong.

He wasn’t sure if he really had to do that, because Baekhyun didn’t even know what Taeyong’s sleep schedule looked like. He didn’t know much about him at all.

They’d been introduced two years ago, when Baekhyun’s old roommate, Jongin, had moved out to take a job teaching high schoolers. They had taught preschool and kindergarten, respectively, and Baekhyun had been equal parts sad and envious at Jongin’s departure.

Then, one of Baekhyun’s college friends, Mark, who he’d known when he was a senior and Mark was a freshman, had recommended his friend to take Jongin’s room.

“It’s like he doesn’t even exist. He works from home but he’s always got his headphones on so you can pretend you live alone,” Mark had told Baekhyun. “He’s also really nice.”

Baekhyun was more concerned with the former quality, because he was home so little it didn’t matter who he lived with so long as they didn’t interrupt the precious hours of sleep Baekhyun managed to get. But nice was a bonus.

So, he’d agreed to meet Taeyong at a cafe, and Baekhyun learned that he was a freelance video game designer. It was cool, but Baekhyun didn’t have the time to play games anymore, so he tried not to ask too many questions about Taeyong’s job to avoid making himself sad.

Taeyong had gotten a vanilla latte and a red velvet muffin. He’d quietly eaten his snack with normal table manners. His sweetly soft voice, combined with his calming nature, struck Baekhyun as the qualities of an ideal roommate. After confirming neither of them had any unusual habits or flaws, they decided that Taeyong would move in.

Since then, they hadn’t done much more bonding. Or any bonding. Taeyong spent most of the time that Baekhyun was home in his room, and until the quarantine, Baekhyun had spent most of his own time at school.

Maybe, with all of Baekhyun’s new freedom, they could get to know each other a little better.

Answering his last email, Baekhyun closed his laptop and sat back in his chair. He stretched his arms above his head, then laid eyes on his unmade bed. Cleaning his room could wait until after he socialized.

Hoping Taeyong would be willing to hang out, Baekhyun got out of his seat and shuffled to the door. He opened it quietly, peeking his head out into the living room.

As usual, Taeyong wasn’t there.

Baekhyun’s stomach grumbled. He’d decided to take a nap during lunch instead of eating, so even though it was only a little after four, Baekhyun hadn’t had the time to get a snack before signing on for the virtual lessons. Maybe Taeyong would want to cook something together?

Baekhyun made his way across the living room to Taeyong’s room. He knocked on the door, a quick rap rap against the wood, and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Baekhyun was sure Taeyong was still here, because he hadn’t heard him leave and because Taeyong preferred getting his groceries and take-out delivered, had preferred that even before the lockdown. There really was no place else to go.

Deciding to try one more time, Baekhyun knocked on the door again. He waited. His stomach grumbled again.

Just when Baekhyun figured Taeyong was busy (probably wearing headphones, like Mark said), the door knob turned.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun was face to face with Taeyong. A half-asleep Taeyong.

Resisting the urge to coo, Baekhyun said, “Oh, I’m so sorry." His tone of voice echoed the one he used right after nap time with his kindergartners. "Did I wake you up?”

Taeyong rubbed a hand over his face and squinted. “No, it’s okay,” he said, and Baekhyun was having a hard time here. Taeyong’s sleepy voice was so soft. “What time is it?”

“It’s a little after four in the afternoon,” Baekhyun said. “I know it’s a little early for dinner, but I wanted to know if you were hungry.”

Taeyong took his hand off his face and rested it on the door knob. He looked at Baekhyun with a frown in his brow. “Well, we’re roommates,” Baekhyun continued by way of explanation. “But we don’t see a lot of each other. I was thinking we could take some time to fix that?”

Baekhyun watched as Taeyong blinked and pouted. It looked like an unconscious habit. “Good idea,” he said, then shrugged. “I’m hungry, but it would be breakfast for me.”

“That’s fine,” Baekhyun answered. “Do you want to cook with me?”

Taeyong let out a slight surprised sound. “I don’t know how to cook,” he said, the pout coming back. “Except instant noodles.”

If it were Jongin or Mark, Baekhyun would have insulted them and dragged them into the kitchen by force. All adults could cook—some just didn’t want to. But as he took in Taeyong’s sleep-rumpled hair, messy T-shirt, and sweet expression, he couldn’t imagine doing anything but cooking the man dinner. Or breakfast. Whatever.

“That’s alright,” he said warmly. “I haven’t made pancakes in a while.”

With a smile, Baekhyun turned and headed for the kitchen. He opened the cabinets and took out a mixing bowl and pancake mix. He measured out a cup of water and whisked it all together. He heard Taeyong in the bathroom turning the shower on, and he took out the old electric griddle and plugged it in, waiting for it to heat up.

It really had been a while since Baekhyun had made pancakes, so once the griddle was hot he put extra care into ladling the mix onto it to make perfect circles. Some batter still splattered, but the pancakes took on golden sheens and his stomach rumbled again when he smelled the vanilla.

As he was flipping a pancake, Baekhyun heard the door to Taeyong’s room open and close. He looked over and watched Taeyong flop on the couch, dressed in oversized clothes—the same style he liked to wear.

Turning his attention back to the griddle, Baekhyun took off the next batch of pancakes and piled them onto two plates. He started to ladle the last bit of batter onto the griddle when he felt a heat behind him and to his side.

Roses. Taeyong’s shampoo smelled like roses. Baekhyun heard Taeyong hum as he placed the ladling spoon into the empty bowl.

Taeyong’s voice had shifted from a light rasp to a deep rumble over the course of his morning shower. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, the words spoken so lowly it was like they traveled directly from his chest to Baekhyun’s side.

“You probably could have mixed the batter,” Baekhyun said. “But if you can really only make ramen then it’s probably better not to try flipping pancakes. I’ve had plenty of experience and even I—” Baekhyun waved a hand over the splat-filled griddle “—make mistakes.”

Taeyong chuckled. Again in that low voice! Baekhyun, honest to God, almost shuddered. “You can go sit down,” he said, knowing the likelihood of him burning himself on the griddle was increasing with every moment he had Taeyong stuck to his side. “It’s almost all done.”

Taeyong hummed again and retreated. Baekhyun transferred the pancakes to the plate and turned the griddle off. He dug out a sticky bottle of maple syrup from the fridge and brought it out to the coffee table in front of the couch.

If this were Jongin or Mark, Baekhyun would never have excused them from the kitchen, would have scoffed at the idea of bringing them a plate of food. But, even though this was the most sustained contact he’d had with Taeyong since the guy moved in, Baekhyun already knew that this roommate was much more worthy of his favors than his two comparatively degenerate friends. Taeyong was cute and he smelled like roses, for example.

Shuffling to the kitchen and getting the plates into his arms, Baekhyun made his way back to the couch to see Taeyong opening the bottle of syrup and then licking the tip of his finger.

Swallowing, Baekhyun said, “Sorry, do you need a napkin?”

Taeyong made a humming noise to indicate _no_. “It’s sweet.”

Baekhyun sat down in front of the table and watched as Taeyong slumped from his seat on the couch onto the floor. “You like sweet things?”

Taeyong looked at Baekhyun and smiled. “Yes.”

Smiling back, Baekhyun dropped his gaze and started on his pancakes. As he cut into them, steam wafted up.

“I can’t believe it’s taken us this long to actually have a conversation,” Baekhyun said. “That time in the coffee shop doesn’t count.”

Taeyong made another humming noise to indicate _yes_. With food in his mouth, he said, “That was more of an interview.”

Baekhyun agreed. “So, what kind of freelancing are you doing right now?”

“I’m doing some backend work for a studio out in Hawaii. I’ve done work for them before.”

“Does making video games your job make them less fun?”

Taeyong smiled. “Nope,” he said, and gave a light laugh. It was more of a rapid succession of pleased breaths—Baekhyun had never heard someone chuckle like that before. “I actually like gaming more with every new job I finish.”

“That makes me jealous,” Baekhyun said with a pout. “I haven’t had time to play games so now I’m sad to hear your job is working on them. So many fun times going on in this apartment, and I’m not part of it.”

A sympathetic hum. Then they went quiet, taking a few moments to eat. Baekhyun noticed that Taeyong would do a little wiggle when a bite had been particularly pleasing. He was happy to see him enjoying his cooking.

After a short while, Taeyong cleared his throat. “Don’t you like being a teacher?”.

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to hum. “I like the kids,” he said. “I really like guiding people, and I know that kindergartners don’t remember much about their lives when they get older. But I like that I can have an impact on the way they see school for as long as they go down that path.” He cut out another bite of pancake. “But the parents can be truly insufferable,” he finished, before stuffing his mouth.

Taeyong giggled. It was an elegant sound, both deep and airy. “Like what do they do?”

Baekhyun thought for a moment as he chewed. Swallowing, he said, “Well, take this quarantine thing, for example. I think they’ve really tired themselves out by now, but at the beginning they were honestly kind of weird. One of the parents asked if I could do in-home tutoring to replace the time we lost in the classroom.”

Taeyong raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes, then let out a laugh. The laugh wasn’t entirely vocalized; instead, it was a bit like a quiet, breathy windshield wiper. Baekhyun thought it was entertaining, and he smiled. “Yeah,” he continued. “I spent a few days working that out. In the end I had to write an essay-length explanation on the point of the quarantine over email and then they just asked my boss. I don’t even know what she said to them to make them stop.”

Screwing up his mouth, Taeyong looked like he was thinking something through. “I think,” he started, slowly, “I would have said yes, but we need to do a video call first to explain how it would work, and then, during the call, I’d just constantly be coughing.”

Baekhyun snorted and the pair dissolved into giggles. “Like, really get into it,” Taeyong continued, struggling to get the words out over his breathy laugh. “Get out a tissue and act like I’m hacking a lung out.” He pretended to cough heavily, and said, “Like, don’t mind me, it’s just a cold.”

They kept laughing for a moment, the image in Baekhyun’s head renewing his mirth. “I wish I had thought of that,” he said after he’d calmed down a little. “But they would probably just wait two weeks and send another email asking when I’d be available.”

They’d finished the pancakes by now, but neither seemed like they wanted to go their separate ways. Baekhyun was really enjoying Taeyong’s company. He was cute and funny, and he liked listening to him talk.

“I’ve heard that freelancers can get some really stupid requests,” Taeyong said, continuing the conversation. “Like graphic designers or something.”

Baekhyun sat up straighter and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve heard of that.”

“But,” Taeyong said, sucking air through his teeth to gather his thoughts, “I actually haven’t had any terrible experiences doing game design.”

“Huh. I wonder why?”

“I don’t know, usually I’m just joining an existing team for a few weeks. They get to a point in their project where they just need more help and they’re usually grateful. Mm...but, I guess most companies won’t have an in-house graphic designer, so they have no experience with what’s a stupid thing to ask for or not in an advertisement.”

Baekhyun tilted his head. “That’s a good point.”

“I’ve thought about trying to join just one studio on a more permanent basis.” Taeyong let out a quick laugh, which was really just a heavy exhale through his nose. “But it’s really fun for me to work on different projects all the time. It’d be weird to work on one game for, like, ten years.”

With a frown, Baekhyun asked, “Does it usually take that long to make a game?”

Taeyong let out another hum.

It was like half his communication was done through non-verbal noises. Humming of multiple notes, sigh-laughs, giggles.

“About six years and above is on the longer side,” Taeyong started. “There have definitely been some that took a decade or more.” A sniff. “A lot depends on the size of the team and the kind of game you’re making. If it’s a sequel it’ll probably go faster than building something brand new.”

Baekhyun’s envy at Taeyong developing games for a living had taken a backseat a few minutes ago. He had been feeling slow today, and the nap hadn’t really helped. But talking about video games had energized him.

Well, talking about video games with Taeyong had energized him.

“You know, I have a PS4,” Baekhyun started. “Do you have any games we could play on it that you worked on?”

Taeyong furrowed his brow and pouted, then quickly changed his expression into a grin. “Yeah, I’ve got some in my room. Let me go get them.”

He stood up, and took a half step towards his door before halting. “Well, let me clean this up, first,” he said.

Baekhyun hated cleaning up. He watched as Taeyong stacked both the plates and the forks and knives. “Oh, you don’t have to do all of it,” he said weakly.

Taeyong hummed a two-note thing that said _no_. His tone was melodic. “You made me breakfast. Thank you for that, by the way. It was really good. But now I clean up.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun said as Taeyong stood and headed for the kitchen. From his spot on the floor, he spoke up a little louder. “But that reminds me, why was that breakfast?”

Taeyong looked over his shoulder in confusion. “I mean,” Baekhyun said, “you just woke up at 4. Isn’t Hawaii only a few hours behind us?”

“Ah,” Taeyong said with a smile. He turned his attention to the sink and turned on the faucet to wash the dishes. “They’re six hours behind us,” he said over the clatter. “But they don’t start work until noon, then they just work late. It’s a pretty small studio.”

Baekhyun wished he could start work at six pm. Well, maybe not. He’d have to be up til dawn to get all his work done. “Do you like that?”

Taeyong’s mouth made a shape like he was humming, but Baekhyun couldn’t hear it over the dishes clanking. “Yeah, it suits me. I’ve never had a real sleep schedule, so time isn’t that important to me. They also do a four-day work week. I’d work exclusively starting at midnight if they asked me to.”

“Oh, so you have today off?”

Taeyong shut off the water and then giggled. “Yep. I have all night to play with you!”

That warmed Baekhyun right up.

Once the dishes had been dried, Baekhyun remembered that they had been using his plates. “Put those in the upper cabinet on the right,” he called out, not unkindly. Taeyong nodded and stacked them in the cabinet before gently shutting the door.

As Taeyong passed through the small living room, headed for his room, Baekhyun smelled the roses again.

Baekhyun got out two controllers and started the PS4, happy to see that there were no updates needing hours to download. He heard Taeyong’s door open and shut, and then felt Taeyong’s oversized long-sleeve T-shirt brush up against his arm as he sat down next to him.

Taeyong had a few video game disc boxes in his hands, and he fiddled with them as he hummed. Baekhyun saw that Taeyong’s hands were boxy and elegant as he turned the games around.

“I’ve done more work on some of these and less on others. Maybe we should just pick what we want to play instead of worrying about how much time I spent on any of them,” Taeyong said.

“I like that idea. I guess we can only pick ones that are multiplayer.”

Taeyong put the games on the floor. He had seven in total, and he placed four of them in a pile. He arranged the other three in a row and pointed to them, one by one, as he spoke. “This one is a team shooter.” Baekhyun watched as Taeyong’s finger moved to the next box and tapped on it. “This one has a narrative to play through, but the second player is just support.” Baekhyun heard Taeyong hum, a higher-pitched, thoughtful noise. “And this one also has a narrative, but the second player is about as equal to the primary player as you can get.”

Baekhyun hadn’t heard of any of the games in front of them, but that could just as well be due to his lack of attention paid to the gaming industry for the past few years than to the unpopularity of any of the works. “Maybe we should do the team shooter,” he said. “That way we can get right into the fun stuff without setting up a story.”

Taeyong nodded and he stuck his lower lip out. “Sounds good. Maybe we can do a story later.”

They put the game disc into the PS4 and set it up. It took a round or two for Baekhyun to warm back up to using a controller, and in those rounds he and Taeyong had messy gameplay. But once Baekhyun had gotten back into the groove, he won a string of four matches at an almost embarrassingly fast speed.

“Ah, stop!” Taeyong whined. “I helped make this, there’s no reason I should be losing.”

“You can’t beat a pro,” Baekhyun said, smugly.

Taeyong nudged Baekhyun’s side with his shoulder. He looked delicate in his clothes, but that nudge told Baekhyun there was a sharp body under the puffy T-shirt. “Are you cheating?” Taeyong asked.

Baekhyun gasped. “Of course not. It’s offensive for you to suggest that.” Then he shot Taeyong’s character. His controller vibrated, and the split screen turned green on Baekhyun’s half, for victory, and red on Taeyong’s, for death. Five in a row.

With a chuckle mimicking a rich medieval lord, Baekhyun turned to look at Taeyong. “I believe that entitles me to a prize.”

Taeyong looked at Baekhyun with his mouth open in a half-smile. “I can dig out some of the leftover pancake bits from the trash,” he said. He paired it with the satisfied look in his eye of a person who knew they’d won.

No fair. “Fine,” Baekhyun said, jutting his chin out and turning back to the TV screen. “Then the winner of the next round actually does get a prize.”

Baekhyun heard an airy chuckle and felt Taeyong rest his head on his shoulder. It was a brief moment, but it meant that Taeyong’s entire side had pressed up against Baekhyun’s. Like before, he felt sharpness, particularly from the bone of Taeyong’s shoulder, but he also felt warmth.

As quick as it came, Taeyong raised his head again and the weight was lifted from Baekhyun’s side. “Fine, we can do that,” Taeyong said.

Baekhyun didn’t actually know what prize he’d want, but he resolved to win again, anyways.

They started up a new round. There were different playing modes, and they had first considered capture the flag before choosing a more lawless, kill-to-win mode. Maybe after this, they could get on the same team and play with other people online.

But Baekhyun kept his attention on the round going on now. Well, he tried. Throughout each round, Taeyong had been making more of his little noises, but they’d been getting louder and more frequent the longer they played. Now, it seemed like Taeyong was letting out frustrated groans, quick inhales, and annoyed sounds every few moments. If it were on purpose, Baekhyun thought Taeyong was an evil genius.

Baekhyun made his way through the maze-like arena, taking care not to get shot by the bots on Taeyong’s team. This round was starting to go on longer than the others, Taeyong having finally gotten the hang of the game enough to keep Baekhyun at bay. They both got to the center of the arena, and they started circling each other.

“Just give it up, Taeyong,” Baekhyun taunted. He knocked his shoulder against Taeyong’s. “It always ends poorly for you here.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” he shot back, with a shoulder knock of his own. It had a little more force to it than the others.

“Hey!” Baekhyun called. He started to adjust his grip on the controller. “You almost knocked the controller out of my hands, and then that would have been—” Baekhyun was cut off with another knock to the shoulder, this one even stronger. So strong, actually, and so poorly—no, perfectly—timed with Baekhyun’s loosened grip on the controller that it fell right out of his hands.

With Baekhyun’s character now a captain-less ship, Taeyong swooped in. Headshot.

“—cheating.”

“Oops,” Taeyong said. The green and red appeared on the split screen again, only this time, Taeyong was the victor.

Taking his attention totally off the game, Baekhyun put his hands on the floor and shifted his body so that he was sitting criss-crossed and facing Taeyong, who mirrored his position. “You really think I’m going to give you a prize for beating me with such dirty tactics?”

A giggle. “Yes.”

Outrageous. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I deserve it,” Taeyong said with a smirk.

Baekhyun resisted the urge to smile back at him. “And why would that be?”

The smirk dropped from Taeyong’s face and was replaced with a pout. “Because you keep beating me! I deserve some sort of reward for putting up with it.”

“I made you breakfast!”

“I made your game!”

With narrowed eyes, Baekhyun shut his mouth and stared at Taeyong, the corners of his mouth lifted. “Fine,” he said. “What kind of prize do you want?”

Until now, Taeyong had been lively, upbeat, and silly. He’d even gone so far as to rob Baekhyun of a sixth well-deserved win. But after he processed Baekhyun’s question, he went quiet.

“Well, what is it?” Baekhyun asked. He leaned his weight back on his hands and lifted one of his criss-crossed legs, nudging his bent knee against Taeyong’s.

A soft hum. Taeyong looked up at Baekhyun through his lashes, and then his gaze skittered away. He looked to his side, at the TV, and he pouted again in thought.

Baekhyun watched as Taeyong’s face switched from contemplative to resolved and a rush went through him. Taeyong tore his gaze off the screen and looked right into Baekhyun’s eyes.

A beat passed. The mood had shifted completely, and Baekhyun had to remind himself to breathe.

Just as he took in a breath through his nose, Taeyong leaned forward, and their lips met.

Baekhyun sat frozen in that position for a moment. Neither of them moved, and then Taeyong withdrew.

In those few seconds, Taeyong’s face had started to blush. The pink spread from the tips of his sharp cheekbones, and Baekhyun’s eyes took him in, from the top of his head to his neck. There was a speckled blush on either side of his throat.

“That was your prize?” Baekhyun said, his voice low and breathy.

Taeyong nodded. He had a small smile on his face, but it was just an echo of the smirk he’d been wearing earlier.

Taeyong was delicate, but also solid, and he smelled like roses. Also, he made a lot of noise.

Baekhyun wanted to hear more.

Taking in one last drink of Taeyong’s face, Baekhyun turned his attention to the controller that Taeyong was still holding in his right hand. He reached across his body and grasped Taeyong’s wrist with his right hand—gently, but firmly—and then took hold of the controller with the other. He placed the controller on the ground and released Taeyong’s wrist.

“Oops,” he said. Then he smiled.

Taeyong smiled back.

Then, Baekhyun’s hands were on Taeyong’s shoulders, which were broader than they looked. Taeyong’s palms rested on Baekhyun’s knees. Their lips connected again.

It was slow, at first. Their lips brushed together gently, both of them just savoring the feeling. It had been longer than Baekhyun could even remember since the last time he’d done anything, let alone meet someone he was interested in. He wanted to take a moment just to warm up to Taeyong.

Baekhyun could feel Taeyong’s faint exhales coming from his nose puffing onto his lips as they kissed. Then, Baekhyun ran his tongue over Taeyong’s bottom lip, tracing its outline, before he bit down.

He was rewarded with a soft, high-pitched whine, and he felt Taeyong’s fingers dig down into his knees.

Smoothing one of his hands up from Taeyong’s shoulder to rest against the side of his neck, Baekhyun uncrossed his legs and scooted closer, planting his feet on either side of Taeyong’s thighs. He brought his tongue to just inside Taeyong’s mouth, where it turned wet, and felt Taeyong’s next groan travel into his own mouth and through his teeth.

Taeyong took Baekhyun’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, then released it to mouth at it wetly. As the noises filtered into Baekhyun’s head, he also registered that he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He’d gotten warm fast, and he needed to move, so he brought his hands down to Taeyong’s legs. He took hold of both of Taeyong’s calves and, as their mouths were still connected, uncrossed Taeyong’s legs and shuffled in between them.

“You taste like syrup,” Baekhyun breathed, their lips catching against each other with the words.

Taeyong whined. “So do you,” he said, his voice deeper than Baekhyun had yet heard.

They closed the almost non-existent distance between their mouths. The kiss was much deeper than it had been only a little while ago, and they rolled their tongues over the other before Baekhyun licked across Taeyong’s front teeth. He bit his lip again, harsher this time, and then soothed it with a suck. Taeyong’s sighs and muffled hums mixed with the wet sounds, and Baekhyun realized he wanted more.

Pulling away, Baekhyun took in the sight in front of him. The side of Taeyong’s neck had turned red, either due to Baekhyun’s unconscious, gentle massaging of it with his thumb or Taeyong’s flustered state in general. Raising his gaze, Baekhyun saw that the blush had also deepened on Taeyong’s cheeks, and his eyes were bright and focused as he panted lightly.

“You want to go into my room?” Baekhyun asked, his voice much more solid than he felt.

Taeyong shook his head. “Come to mine.”

That was for the best, Baekhyun realized. He hadn’t cleaned his room in a while, and while he wasn’t exactly ashamed of that, per say, he was...well...ashamed.

With a small smile, Baekhyun took one last look at Taeyong’s face before standing up. “Come on, then,” he said, extending his hand.

Taeyong grabbed it, and Baekhyun pulled him up.

When they got into Taeyong’s room, Baekhyun saw that the curtains were drawn open, but it was dark outside. They had to have been playing games for a while. And—how long had they been kissing?

Taeyong closed the door, then headed for the other side of his bed and closed the curtains. It was very dim in the room, the only light coming from a tiny bedside table lamp. Baekhyun hoped Taeyong hadn’t paid for that, because it was doing a terrible job of illuminating the space.

But then Taeyong sat back on the bed and Baekhyun could focus on nothing else. He crawled onto the bed to join him, and he pushed Taeyong back into the pillows. Baekhyun sat on Taeyong’s pelvis, his knees on either side of Taeyong’s hips.

He leaned down and their lips connected again. This time, Baekhyun ran one hand from Taeyong’s shoulder and down his arm, until he got to his wrist. He took it in his grip and raised Taeyong’s arm, pinning his wrist next to his ear. Taeyong whimpered.

Baekhyun stopped kissing Taeyong to bring his mouth to his other ear. “I love all the sounds you make,” he whispered, then gently bit Taeyong’s earlobe, eliciting another moan.

“I can make more,” Taeyong crooned, and then Baekhyun let out a groan of his own.

He was too hot. Giving the space below Taeyong’s ear one last kiss, Baekhyun sat back up and grabbed the hem of his shirt. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Taeyong nodded, then propped himself up on his elbows. “Help me take mine off, too.”

Baekhyun took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He heard it land on the ground as he took Taeyong’s hem in his hands. The material was so soft, like a plush blanket, and Baekhyun almost wanted Taeyong to keep it on so he could feel it against his chest. But he wanted to hear what Taeyong would sound like while he was sucking on his bare skin much more, so he brought the shirt over Taeyong’s head and helped him get his arms out of the sleeves.

When it was off, Baekhyun tossed the shirt in the same direction he’d thrown his own. He put his hands back on Taeyong’s shoulders and slowly ran his hands down the front of his chest, down past his stomach, and grabbed onto his hips. As he did it, he watched Taeyong shiver.

“You’re so pretty,” he murmured. The blush had spread from Taeyong’s neck to his collarbones and down. Bracing his hands on either side of Taeyong’s shoulders, Baekhyun leaned down and started mouthing at his throat.

Taeyong held onto Baekhyun’s bare shoulders and let out a cry when Baekhyun nipped his Adam’s apple. “I feel so hot,” he breathed out.

“Me too,” Baekhyun said, and rocked his hips against Taeyong’s.

Taeyong let out a loud groan. “Again,” he gasped, and when he said that in such a sweet voice, who was Baekhyun to turn him down?

Baekhyun pushed his hips down harder on Taeyong’s. He brought his mouth down to Taeyong’s collarbone and started sucking. He could taste the bitter chemicals of Taeyong’s body wash, and he brought one of his hands off the bed and wrapped it securely around Taeyong’s upper arm to ground them both. He felt the heat radiating off of Taeyong.

With every bite, Baekhyun earned himself a moan. With every lick, a sigh. He put in attentive work on Taeyong’s collarbone, leaving one mark after another, until the entire area was littered with marks and his ears had been filled with the sounds of Taeyong’s pleasure.

Satisfied with his efforts, Baekhyun moved back up to Taeyong’s mouth, who propped himself up on one elbow and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek in his free hand. They kissed again, deeply and open-mouthed, until it got so sloppy that Baekhyun could feel spit running down his chin.

Baekhyun wrenched himself away from Taeyong and sat up. He looked down at Taeyong under him, saw his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath and his hair messy from the way he’d writhed on the pillow.

“Can I make you feel good?” Taeyong rasped. He brought his hands up to Baekhyun’s hips, and his fingers danced around the top of his sweatpants. If Baekhyun had been going in to work, he’d have been wearing something uncomfortable, like khakis. Ugh. Working from home all the time meant that Baekhyun was free to wear sweatpants at all hours.

And Taeyong was free to take those sweatpants off. Groaning, Baekhyun said, “Of course, baby.”

Taeyong sat up, taking hold of Baekhyun’s shoulders and pushing him back onto the pillows he’d just been resting his head on. They were warm, and Baekhyun’s first breath as he lay down was full of the smell of roses.

Taeyong reached over to his bedside table and opened a drawer, then pulled out a condom packet. He settled himself again on top of Baekhyun’s hips.

Their positions reversed, Taeyong brought his mouth to the space between Baekhyun’s collarbones and started working his way down. He wasn’t as thorough as Baekhyun had been, keeping his bites and licks light, and Baekhyun doubted Taeyong would be leaving any marks. But Taeyong’s lips ghosting across his chest, combined with the feeling of his tiny hums reverberating into his skin, made his stomach swoop.

Taeyong shifted his hips back, rearranging himself so that he was kneeling between Baekhyun’s legs. He brought his hands to Baekhyun’s stomach and his fingers lightly tapped along Baekhyun’s skin. The touch was so light that it didn’t give Baekhyun a chance to feel ticklish.

Then, Taeyong brought his hands to Baekhyun’s sweatpants as he sat up on his heels. “Can I take these off?” he asked.

Baekhyun groaned. “Please.”

Taeyong’s fingers dug underneath the waistband, but instead of pulling them down, Taeyong just ran his fingers along the inside of the band.

“Ah!” Baekhyun cried, and Taeyong startled, looking up at Baekhyun with a wide-eyed stare.

Frozen, he asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Baekhyun said with a smile, settling deeper into the bed. “You just tickled me.”

Taeyong blinked and then laughed, a breathy exhale. “Oh,” he said quietly. “I won’t do that again.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said, and then Taeyong gripped his sweatpants and, along with Baekhyun’s boxers, pulled them down.

Raising his hips up, Baekhyun watched as Taeyong took his sweatpants off the rest of the way and tossed them off to the side. Even though he was the one who was totally naked, Baekhyun took in the view of Taeyong’s bare shoulders. They were, really, so broad, and Baekhyun imagined Taeyong sitting on his lap and facing away from him, Baekhyun helping him bounce with a grip on his shoulders. A hot rush zipped through his groin.

“Touch me,” Baekhyun breathed, and Taeyong kneeled down to do just that.

Taeyong opened the condom and rolled it down Baekhyun’s cock. He wrapped a hand around the base and sucked the tip into his mouth. Immediately, one of Baekhyun’s hands found its way into Taeyong’s hair, pulling at the strands.

Baekhyun’s other hand clenched the bed sheet, and he watched as Taeyong swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. Taeyong took it in deeper, and he let spit run down the length and used it to jack Baekhyun off with his hand.

“Ah, Taeyong,” Baekhyun whined. His body was so hot, the heat and pressure building in his groin. “You feel so good,” he breathed, and the bed sheet wrinkled in his grip.

Taeyong responded with a whine of his own, and Baekhyun could feel the reverberation around his dick. It was so wet and hot, and when Taeyong hollowed his cheeks and sucked, Baekhyun had to shut his eyes. The muscles in his thighs were tense, Baekhyun’s body wanting to get as close to and as far away from Taeyong as possible at the same time.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched and he panted as Taeyong brought his other hand between his legs and started massaging his perineum, his thumb drawing circles. “A-ah, that’s-” Baekhyun stuttered out. He whined again, and Taeyong took Baekhyun’s cock even deeper, so that it just touched the back of his throat, and swallowed around it.

A long, drawn out moan filled the air, and it took Baekhyun a few moments to realize that had been him. “Taeyong, it’s so good,” he babbled as he tried, and failed, not to squirm on the bed.

Baekhyun opened his eyes again and looked down between his legs. Taeyong was lapping at the tip now, so Baekhyun could see his red, swollen lips shiny with spit. It made him throw his head back on the pillows, and he groaned as Taeyong dipped his tongue into the slit.

“I can’t take much more of this,” he panted.

Taeyong hummed, presumably in assent, as he took Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth and gave another suck. After swirling his tongue around, Taeyong pulled off, and Baekhyun watched as a string of saliva connected the tip of his dick with Taeyong’s mouth.

“Ugh,” Baekhyun groaned. “Come up here.”

Taeyong crawled up Baekhyun like a tiger, his eyes zeroed in on Baekhyun’s mouth. Their lips came together in an open-mouthed kiss. The taste of the condom’s latex had replaced the maple syrup in Taeyong’s mouth, but that was no matter. Baekhyun sucked on Taeyong’s tongue, swapping spit until he was sure that he was all Taeyong could taste.

Baekhyun brought his hands up to Taeyong’s shoulders and flipped them, back into the position they had started in. “Can I take these off?” he asked, his hands trailing down Taeyong’s stomach and stopped at his sweatpants.

Taeyong nodded, and he raised his hips to help Baekhyun take the pants off. Once he was bare, Baekhyun threw the pants to the side. “Do you have lube?” he asked, moving back up to Taeyong’s face. He ran a hand through Taeyong’s hair.

“Same place as the condom,” Taeyong breathed. Baekhyun reached over and found the bottle in the drawer.

He returned and tapped Taeyong’s hip. “Can you turn over for me?” he asked.

Taeyong started shifting and Baekhyun used his grip to help him turn. Baekhyun took one of the pillows and helped Taeyong put it under his hips, so that he was laying flat, with his hands up by his head, except for where the pillow angled his hips upwards. Then Baekhyun kneeled between his legs and took Taeyong’s ass cheeks in each hand. He gripped, gently kneading into the skin with his fingers, and Taeyong moaned. “Hurry,” Taeyong said.

Baekhyun took the bottle of lube and uncapped it, but trailed a dry finger around Taeyong’s rim. “Ah!” Taeyong said, the sensation a shock to him. Baekhyun took one of his cheeks in his hand again and squeezed once.

Pouring out the lube onto his finger, Baekhyun again just gently traced Taeyong’s hole. “You have to let me know if I hurt you, okay?”

“I will,” Taeyong said, “but please hurry up.”

“Will you beg me for it?” Baekhyun asked, voice low.

“Yes!” Taeyong moaned. “God, please touch me, Baekhyun, please.”

Baekhyun traced his dry hand up Taeyong’s spine, palm smoothing over the skin until he reached his neck. Then he curled his fingers and scratched all the way back down.

“Ah, Baekhyun!” Taeyong cried, and he squirmed on the bed. “I want you, shit, please touch me, Baekhyun, please—”

Taeyong’s discernible words cut off once Baekhyun circled his hole with a finger again and pushed it inside. A low groan came from Taeyong’s throat as Baekhyun worked his finger around.

Baekhyun focused on massaging Taeyong’s hole, stretching it gently until he could fit another inside. “More?” he asked as he squeezed more lube onto Taeyong’s hole.

“Ah- yes,” Taeyong sighed, and a high-pitched whine worked its way out of his mouth as Baekhyun put another in.

As he worked, Baekhyun kept a hand on Taeyong’s hip, alternating between squeezing it and rubbing soothing circles over the skin with his thumb. Taeyong’s skin was soft, but the bone under it was sharp. Baekhyun gave it another squeeze, and he saw that the skin was flushing red from all the contact.

Baekhyun scissored his fingers inside Taeyong and rubbed them against his walls, until he gave a small stroke and Taeyong cried out. “There, so good, God, keep going, it’s perfect,” Taeyong said, mindless words spilling from his open mouth.

With another squeeze of the bottle, Baekhyun dribbled more lube onto Taeyong’s crack and watched it drip down to where his fingers went inside. He added a third, gently, taking care to keep his massaging pleasurable. “Feel good?” he asked, and got back a wordless moan.

Taeyong squirmed and writhed on the bed as Baekhyun stretched him open. He’d forgotten about how hard he was, intent on listening to all of Taeyong’s sounds and making him feel good enough to make them. But watching the sweat on Taeyong’s back catch the dim light in the room, seeing his shoulders tremble gently, and feeling his smooth skin under his hands—Baekhyun didn’t want to wait much longer.

Baekhyun judged that Taeyong was wet enough without more lube and added a fourth finger. He gave particular attention to massaging his prostate, taking care to pull out huffs and whines from Taeyong but reducing the pressure when Taeyong started to grind his hips on the bed.

Pulling his fingers out, Baekhyun rearranged himself so that his knees were on either side of Taeyong’s hips, and he lowered himself over Taeyong’s back and nuzzled his ear. “You think you can take me now?” he whispered. He could see Taeyong’s red blush on his temples.

Taeyong gasped and nodded and started to babble. “Please, please, give it to me, I want it, fuck, Baekhyun, please.”

Baekhyun smiled into the side of his neck, then pulled back. “Alright, baby, give me a second.”

He decided to get back inside of Taeyong’s legs and kneeled between Taeyong’s thighs. He grabbed the now-slick bottle of lube in one hand and squeezed it into the other, then coated his cock. He tossed the bottle to the side of the bed and rubbed off the excess lube from his hand on Taeyong’s crack.

Baekhyun leaned forward and wrapped both his hands around Taeyong’s shoulders. He gave them a light squeeze, then traced his palms down the sides of Taeyong’s back. He drew his palms all the way to Taeyong’s ass, then took each cheek in his hands and spread them.

“You ready?” he purred, and Taeyong did his best to look over his shoulder.

“Yes,” he cried, “I can’t wait any longer, shit, please,” and that was enough for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sank into Taeyong slowly. He wanted to give him ample time to adjust. Baekhyun started a routine: thrust a few centimeters, wait, then pull back. Give Taeyong’s hip or ass or thigh a squeeze, then thrust in further, and start the process over again.

The deeper Baekhyn got, the longer Taeyong’s moans. Taeyong would give a drawn-out groan when Baekhyun thrust in, and a high-pitched whimper when he pulled out. He tried to work his ass backwards, to take in more of Baekhyun, but Baekhyun brought both hands to Taeyong’s hips and held him in place.

“Take it slow,” Baekhyun breathed, leaning over Taeyong’s back and whispering in his ear again. “I’m right here, it’s okay.”

Taeyong gasped and kept squirming. “I can take it now, go faster,” he demanded.

Baekhyun pulled out once more and then sank in deep, inch by inch, until his pelvis was flush with Taeyong’s ass. He licked and bit at Taeyong’s earlobe, running his hands along Taeyong’s shoulders and arms.

Once he could feel Taeyong trembling under him, Baekhyun sat back on his heels. He hiked Taeyong’s hips even further back on top of his pelvis. He pulled out as far as he could without falling out, then used his grip to help Taeyong bounce back onto his cock as he snapped his own hips forward.

Like that, Baekhyun started a quick pace. He couldn’t help the moans that worked their way out of his throat, but they were nothing in comparison to the noises leaking out of Taeyong’s mouth.

Baekhyun’s steady pace was unbreaking, and Taeyong could do nothing but grunt and whimper. He clawed at the sheets. Taeyong cried in time with the thrusts, _ah ah ah._

If Taeyong had tried to bury his sounds in his pillow, Baekhyun would have snaked a hand into his hair and pulled him back. But Taeyong let them spill out desperately, and Baekhyun squeezed his hips a little tighter.

Baekhyun’s knees kept sliding along the sheets from his sweat. The sight of Taeyong under him threatened to make him too dizzy to keep leading, so he dropped Taeyong’s hips back onto the pillow. Baekhyun stretched his body out on top of Taeyong, putting most of his weight on his forearms and knees. Baekhyun moved from his quicker, shallower thrusts into something much deeper.

Slowly and thoroughly, Baekhyun grinded into Taeyong. The new position was easier on Baekhyun’s thighs, and Taeyong seemed to like it. His noises had turned into low-pitched groans and heavy pants, and he struggled to work his hips back against Baekhyun.

“Stay still,” Baekhyun crooned, his voice deep and solid to match the strength of his thrusts. “I’ll do it right for you,” he added, and he balanced his weight on one forearm to grip Taeyong’s hip, forcing it to stay still.

“It’s too much,” Taeyong whined. “Ah- right there- yes!”

“You feel so fucking good,” Baekhyun drawled. “You’re doing so good for me, baby.”

It was intense, and the places where their skin touched, from Baekhyun’s chest and Taeyong’s back all the way to their thighs, were slick with sweat. Baekhyun sank into Taeyong deeply, then grinded out slowly, over and over and over again.

Baekhyun’s abs and thigh muscles burned, but he was single-minded as he pounded his hips into Taeyong. It was a steady and unforgiving pace, and Baekhyun loved how hot and wet their bodies were. The spot where his cock kept getting buried in Taeyong’s ass was the hottest, the lube so slick that wet noises would smack with every thrust. Baekhyun dug his fingers into Taeyong’s hips, and he moved his mouth from Taeyong’s ear to the back of his neck.

As he thrusted, Baekhyun mouthed at Taeyong’s skin, trying to leave hickies but failing to do much more than lick and suck here and there. The nasty taste of his body wash was completely gone, replaced with a salty tang. With Taeyong’s hair close to his nose, Baekhyun smelled the roses so strongly, and it mixed with the light scent of Taeyong’s sweat.

Taeyong had melted in this new position. He even stopped vocalizing his noises. Instead of grunting and mewling, Taeyong let out a stream of huffs and gasps and heavy breaths. “Are you close?” Baekhyun asked into his ear, and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Taeyong’s throat working as he swallowed.

“Yes, so- shit, so- so close,” Taeyong babbled back, and Baekhyun shifted his weight to his other forearm, then snuck his free hand in front of Taeyong’s pelvis.

Baekhyun took Taeyong’s cock in hand and jerked him off, just as slowly and strongly as his thrusts. “Baekhyun, I can’t, ah, Baek—” Taeyong cut off with a soft, high pitched cry, and he came.

Baekhyun didn’t let go of Taeyong’s cock right away, but he did let up the pressure on it as he doubled down his efforts to thrust. Once Taeyong had shifted from a limp body to squirming again, Baekhyun took his hand back and then pushed himself up so that he had his arms outstretched and was resting his weight on his palms, and he circled his cock in Taeyong’s ass.

“You’re so good, Taeyong, I hope I made you feel good,” he said, his pace now getting sloppy as he got closer to his own release.

“Give it to me, Baekhyun, come in me, I want it,” Taeyong panted, and he grinded into a sinful body roll. Taeyong grinding back onto Baekhyun’s cock so wantonly was all it took to finally push him over the edge, and he came with a groan.

Baekhyun thrusted his hips gently and shallowly as he worked through his orgasm. “Love it, so good, you’re so sexy, baby,” he said, breath hitching, his pace slowing until he finally stopped.

They kept the position for a few moments as they both caught their breaths. Then, Baekhyun slowly slid out, and he flopped down next to Taeyong. Taeyong turned onto his side to face Baekhyun, and Baekhyun’s eyes took in his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead and the red flush dotting his face and neck and chest.

“That was a good prize,” Taeyong breathed, and Baekhyun laughed.

“Very good prize.”

They giggled to each other until Baekhyun became too uncomfortable to keep laying there.

“There’s a trash can behind you,” Taeyong said, noticing his discomfort, and Baekhyun took off the condom and tied it before throwing it away.

“You think you need to take another shower?” Baekhyun asked. “I feel like I need a shower.”

Taeyong hummed, and it sounded just like the first ones Baekhyun had heard, back when he was contemplating whether or not to eat with Baekhyun and discussing his work schedule. “I need a break first,” Taeyong said. “Then it’s showertime.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Baekhyun agreed.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, that wasn’t an invitation?” Baekhyun asked, innocently.

Taeyong brought a hand up to his mouth and chuckled. Baekhyun caught his wrist and pulled it away to kiss him. Their smiles meant that their teeth clicked when their mouths came together.

The kiss was languid and slow, devoid of the passion of sex but much more comfortable than their first had been. Baekhyun lost track of time, and they eventually slowed down so much that he pulled back. “Ready for that shower?” he asked.

Taeyong nodded. With a smile, he pushed himself up and off the bed. “First one in wins a prize,” he called.

Baekhyun liked this game.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! (good-natured) constructive criticism is welcomed, if you're interested in leaving a comment but don't know what else to say.


End file.
